


Falling crown

by quiet_nikai



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Spoilers for S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_nikai/pseuds/quiet_nikai
Summary: Musings about Jonah Magnus in the Panopticon. Written in 15 minutes.
Kudos: 5





	Falling crown

It’s ironic, really. How could a man fall further from grace?

A huff of Terminus on his neck. He felt like an omniscient god, while knowing that his apotheosis was not complete.

A huff of Terminus on his neck. The world was Jonah’s Panoption, he saw all fear and felt Ceaseless Watcher drink all of it in. And he drank of Beholding’s happiness and judgement. Could an entity of fear of being watched even feel anything?

If it did, it was certainly possessive. All fears of itself.

Jonah Saw the Archivist walking through the domains. The only person, to whom any responsibility was delegated. When a king wants to remain strong, he can’t give anything he owns to others.

Archivist was strong but effectively useless now, in the apocalypse. But still, somehow, he was the most important person in the apocalypse with his pathetic… Whatever their relationship was.

Jonah was jealous.

He felt a huff of Terminus on his neck. He felt his own insignificance and he hated it.

He wanted to be a king of the ruined world.

In his youth, Jonah had a lot of… friends. Now, he was alone, not even his current… friend, who served the concept of ghosting was alive. He wasn't respected at all by his peers and became a laughingstock.

Insignificant. And it boiled his blood. He Saw.

Jonah felt a crown slip and he fell from the throne, from the meaningless into the void. Terminus seized his neck, finally.

The king was no more. Maybe a duke? No.

A count? That would be funny and so Romantic it made him uneasy. Just as Death holding him.

Jonah grabbed the crown but it slipped from his hands further down, unseen. He felt weak without it.

Baron? Another literary one.

Esquire. Was a noble title, now a commoner in a letter.

A gaping maw of death took Jonah in.

Prince, a destroyer, was the title he thought last. And certainly, Machiavelli had a lot of influence in his works. Enough to make Jonah consider not doing what he did once. 

A crown of eyes broke into pieces. The eye in the sky blinked and cried. And it said goodnight to the old miserable man, to the bitter prince on the stairs down to the abyss.


End file.
